


She Was Family

by Lexys23



Series: She Was Family [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "I was lucky to have you in my life. You helped me turn it around. You gave me a reason to change it. I'm going to be a cop, to help people, just like you. I love you, Erin. I know you'll always be there for me. Again, Happy Birthday, and I can't wait to celebrate many more with you. Love, Nadia"





	She Was Family

**** Hank Voight walked out of his office, to see her staring at the vacant desk on the other side of the room. She was the only one there, everyone had already gone home. All day, she hadn't said a word. She just sat there, staring at the table. Her eyes fill with tears. Her coworkers tried to talk to her, they tried to help, but she barely reacted.

He walked over to her and bent down next to her.

"She was like a little sister to me," she whispered, her voice broken from the pain. "We understood each other. We went through similar things. She wanted to change her life around, she wanted to make a difference. She was so close. She was almost there."

"I know," he whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"She was almost there. She almost got to her dream. I was so proud of her. But Yates, he-he had to ruin it. He had to take her. And-and we couldn't find her fast enough. We should have been faster!" Erin said, anger in her voice.

"Erin," Hank whispered, his heart breaking for her. Nadia was to her what she was to him. And if he'd ever lose Erin, he didn't know what he would do. But Nadia, she was also special to him.

Erin shot up, anger radiating out of her. "I should have fucking protected her!"

Hank didn't say anything. He stood up straight, and let her release everything she was feeling.

"She was out there because of me! She was in danger because of me! Because of my fucking birthday! Fuck!" Erin start throwing things around. She had tears steaming down her face. She grabbed an envelope that was on her desk, ready to toss it, but she stopped when she looked at it. She hadn't seen it before.

She saw the handwriting, recognizing it. Slowly, she opened it. It was a birthday card. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She opened the card, her eyes scanning the words.

Her eyes froze on the message left for her. The message from Nadia.

_ Happy Birthday Erin. You're the big Three-Oh. I know you said no surprise party, but you deserve it. After everything you did for me. All the trust and how much you believed in me? No one ever believed in me as much as you did. I was lucky to have you in my life. You helped me turn it around. You gave me a reason to change it. I'm going to be a cop, to help people, just like you. I love you, Erin. I know you'll always be there for me. Again, Happy Birthday, and I can't wait to celebrate many more with you. _

_ Love, Nadia _

Hank walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her. He looked at the card. He pulled Erin in for a hug, knowing the card was going to be too much. Knowing that it was going affect her.

"Why? We couldn't save her, why?" Erin cried, as she tripped the front of his shirt. She clenched her eyes shut.

Hank looked at the empty desk, as he rubbed Erin's back.

"She's gone," Erin sobbed, her body shaking. If Hank hadn't been holding her, she would have collapsed.

Hank just held her close, as his eyes started to water as well.

Nadia was family, and they were never going to forget her.


End file.
